La main de Dieu
by Eldalote Telemmait
Summary: Le Faucon est né pour voler, loin, haut, au dessus des hommes.


**La main de Dieu**

Il le tient du bout des doigts, l'effleure avec ses pulpes. Son destin. Destin divin, grandiose où personne ne peut prendre place à ses côtés. Car son meilleur atout reste lui-même. Sa détermination, sa stratégie, sa force raffinée représentent ses alliés. Personne ne peut se proclamer son égal.

Ce mot n'évoque rien pour lui puisqu'il est « l'élu ». L'homme qui conquerra un royaume, le sien. Sa naissance n'est certes pas une coïncidence, son destin était déjà inscrit dans les astres, l'éclairant depuis le berceau.

Car Griffith aspire au grandiose. Il ne se contente pas de l'à peu près, il respire la puissance, exagérément. Depuis petit une image s'imprime devant ses yeux, un château, le sien. Des sujets admiratifs de sa bravoure, prêts à tous les sacrifices sur un de ses commandements. Son rêve il ira le puiser jusqu'au fin fond de la folie, tant pis si pour se faire il doit marcher sur les cadavres de centaine de corps décharnés.

Cœur noble baigné de noirceur. Qui est-il en vérité ?

Personne ne parvient à percer ses pensées mais tous le suivent les yeux fermés. Il sait se préserver et garder sa part de mystère, le halo qui l'entoure illumine ses hommes à des kilomètres à la ronde. Emportés par leur ferveur à marcher dans les traces de ce commandant unique, ce mercenaire anobli.

Fédérateur de foule, il en joue et les enrôle dans sa quête somme toute personnelle. Lui n'est pas comme eux. Griffith ne supporte pas de vivre et d'avancer sans but précis, lui est né pour accomplir de grandes choses, pour s'élever dans les hautes sphères de la société. Et même la dépasser.

* * *

Griffith possède un rêve. Un songe héroïque. Il est loin des bassesses des envies purement humaines. Il n'a cure de telles aspirations. Son attention est tournée là haut… Sur la colline où s'érige un magnifique château immaculé. Vierge comme son âme. Car ce dirigeant s'élève au dessus des autres. Grâce à lui, des centaines d'hommes sans but se sont réunis pour une même cause, ils vivent pour lui jour après jour. Se ralliant à son chemin de croix.

Croix pavée de monceau de chair en décomposition et de liquide souillé. Cette colline se remplace par un amas de corps mous et d'os fracturés. Ils forment le sentier de sa vie. Ils ouvrent son passage sur son idéal. C'est le prix à payer pour vouloir se hisser au sommet de l'élite et pour offrir aux hommes un royaume teinté de sérénité.

Il le touche enfin, du bout des doigts. Le Faucon tend sa main vers cette image mais elle reste éloignée malgré tout.

Gare à celui ou celle qui entravera ses plans. L'œil du rapace voit tout, devine tout. Son sens aiguisé réfute la plus minime rébellion, ses doutes se métamorphosent instantanément en certitudes.

Eloignez-vous de ses prunelles tranchantes, elles prendront possession sans concession de votre âme et de vos pensées. Détournez le regard quand les yeux du Faucon plonge en vous. Le risque d'y perdre votre vie est trop grand.

* * *

La violence qu'il cache en lui n'a d'égale que sa volonté à triompher pour accomplir sa mission. La famille, les amis ne comptent pas puisqu'il fut seul dans le souvenir de ses songes d'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle. Pour Griffith, il n'y a que lui et seulement lui qui brille dans la nuit.

Les ailes de l'oiseau de proie avaleront les kilomètres, s'étendront sur milles contrées, apporteront mort et misère aux imprudents qui le contreront. Ses plumes se disperseront sur le champ de bataille, témoins de sa capacité à vaincre.

Son corps il en a fait une arme également. Redoutable épée affutée entrainer à tuer, mais également dangereux piège pour les misérables humains qui se perdent en lui.

Tous. Il les manipule tous.

Tous. Il les renverse tous.

Son corps est un instrument dont il se sert avec brio lui permettant de clouer son futur. Car un jour ou l'autre, ce rêve inaccessible prendra forme entre ses ailes. Ce château sera sien, il se le promet.

Le Faucon est né pour voler, loin, haut, au dessus des hommes.

**FIN**


End file.
